Forever We'll Always Be
by Michiko Kougai
Summary: Right now, we maybe more than friends, but still, we are still best friends and forever we will always be no matter what the future have for us. I really love you. Hehehe...RENXPIRI AGAIN! Pls. read and review...


Title: Forever we'll always be

Author: Chi-chan

Pairing: Ren Tao/ Pirika Usui

Fandom: Shaman King

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!!!

You once told me that one day you have to go back to China. That you have to leave Japan and the people around you, that you have to leave me. We've been good friends ever since the Shaman Tournament has ended. We made a lot of fun with onii-chan, thinking of schemes in how to get him flustered. I still remembered that day when we tried to pretend that we're a couple and we just love to see the look on onii-chan's face when we told him that it's a prank.

The moments that we shared will always be treasured in my heart forever. Everything about you I remembered clearly. You're my best friend, the one who understands me, and the one who cared for me aside from my brother.

But now, the time has come that you have to leave. You told me that we should cherish the last times that we have to be together before you leave. We talked hours in the phone, or making fun of my brother.

You said that you'll leave today. I tried calling you but no one's answering the phone. I also tried calling you on your cell phone but it seems off. How will I ever bid goodbye to my best friend if all the means of communication with you is impossible.

"Hey Pirika," Horohoro asked gulping his orange juice and biting the sandwich given to him by Tamao.

"What?"

"Stop that!"

"Why?"

"He's already traveling. You cannot contact him at his apartment."

"Yeah I know, I tried contacting him on his cell as well it seems that he turned it off."

My tears suddenly started forming at the corners of my eyes. I tried to wipe it away so that onii-chan will not see me crying. But I guess onii-chan really knows me a lot. He walked towards me and wiped the tears streaming from my eyes. "Pirika tell me. You love Ren do you?"

"Yeah of course, what kind of question is that? We're best friends."

"No I mean do you love Ren more than just a friend?" I tried to avoid the gaze of my brother, afraid to tell him the truth. "Pirika answer me." My brother held me on my shoulders forcing me to look at him.

"Yes I do." I finally answered.

"Then finally it's settled!" Horohoro exclaimed

"What do you mean?" I asked really getting confused of what he is saying.

"We'll go to the airport. Tell him." My brother said standing up and walking away. "Go get dress. I'll tell Tamao."

"Brother?" I whispered.

I can't believe it. At first my brother really hates Ren. But they still liked each other's presence. I guess that they found friendship at the most absurd way. They liked the competition each of them were giving and my brother liked being over protective to me. My brother didn't approve at first when Ren and I started hanging out with each other even before I realized that I already developed some feelings for the Chinese shaman. And now we'll go to the airport just to make Ren stop and tell him all my feelings for him.

"Ren?" Jun asked looking at his brother worriedly.

"What?" Ren replied in his usual cold harsh tone.

"Are you okay? You always stare at the window with blank eyes. Is there anything that bothers you? Is it Pirika?"

"I'm fine. It's just that-" Ren was cut off by his sister.

"You don't want to go, right? You turned off your phone; you don't want to hear her cry don't you." Jun continued for him.

"Yeah"

"Then don't go"

"Father wants us to go back to China. You know him; he'll not let us pass."

"Ren, I can handle it." Jun explained.

"Besides, I don't want to see her again." Ren said looking at her sister and shifting his gaze on the limousine's window.

"Why?"

"I don't know. She's just making me all so hot and nervous. And I just can't be near her without feeling this stupid emotion. She's making me feel longing."

"Ren?"

"I try my hardest just to ignore this feeling so I can even say goodbye to her before we leave. But I just can't"

"Ren, are you telling me that you are in love with Pirika?" Jun looked at his brother and calmed him.

Ren just stared at her sister wide eyed and sighed. "I guess"

"Mistress Jun, we're already at the airport." Pai long told Jun stopping the car and turning its engines off.

"You're not yet too late, Ren. You still have time."

"Jun!" Ren gave his sister a smirk and went down the limousine carrying nothing. He decided not to go.

"You can stop it here. Thank you sir!" Pirika said grabbing her bag.

Pirika ran inside the airport wishing that Ren would still be there. She even didn't wait for Horohoro and Tamao to come out of the car until she ran. Her eyes were streaming tears and she's continuously wiping it away hoping that when he saw her she'll not be crying anymore.

She searched the whole airport. She saw many people wishing that she could find Ren in the crowd. She gave up finding him when the lady told her that the plane for China already left few minutes ago.

Pirika sat on the nearest bench her feet could carry her. She burrowed her head on her hands sobbing. "Ren, why did you just left? You didn't even bother to say goodbye to me. You even didn't let me see you for the last time. You didn't even let me talk to you." Pirika said to herself tears streaming down on her porcelain cheeks.

"You should stop crying you know." Someone told her from behind.

Her head shot up but she didn't look at the person who told her to stop crying. "Who are you to say that?" she shouted.

Pirika felt that the person is slightly inching towards her and he suddenly hugged her from behind, holding her hands. "I'm sorry."

Pirika recognized immediately who it was. She recognized him by the way he touch.

"Re- Ren," Pirika stuttered.

Ren hold her shoulders and forced her to face him. "What are you still doing here?" Pirika asked struggling to get away from the strong grip and not looking at him afraid to fall for his eyes like she did long time ago. "Your plane left already a few minutes ago!" she added.

"I know." Ren said quietly.

"Why didn't you go? You're just gonna make me feel hopeful again." Pirika said tears continue to stream on her cheeks.

Ren wipe the tears on her cheeks with his hands. "Don't do that!" Pirika said as she swept away his hands.

"What about you? Why are you here?" Ren asked her cupping her chin with his hands looking at her square in the eye.

"I-I just…I mean tha-that" Pirika stuttered and sighed.

"You don't have to explain. I decided not to go you know." He calmly said loosening the grip on her shoulders.

"But why?" she asked confusedly.

"Because if I go, my best friend will be left behind and she will be really sad. And I don't want that to happen." Ren explained and smiled.

_Friend, is that what he only thinks about me? Will I tell him now? Or will it be better if I just forget all my feelings for him. _Pirika thought.

Pirika felt her chest tighten up. Ren can feel that Pirika is slightly getting uncomfortable. "Hey are you okay?" Ren asked worriedly.

She can't control anymore the feeling that is overcoming her. "Ren is friendship the only thing you can feel for me?" Pirika suddenly asked.

"Pirika?" Ren asked quite puzzled about the question Pirika asked her.

"You know what Ren; I think its better that you just didn't come back. You're just making it hard for me." She said and tears started to fall again from her eyes.

"What do you mean? Don't you know that I came back for you?" Ren replied.

"If friendship is the only thing you feel for me well I'm admitting to you now that I don't want to be your friend anymore!" Pirika shouted. Every word that she said she felt that her chest is tightening even more. "B-Because, I- I don't want to be just your friend. I- I wanted to be more!" Pirika finished while running away, sobbing and tears continuously falling from her eyes.

"Pirika wait!" Ren exclaimed. "I want us to be more than friends." He whispered while running after her.

He found her outside the airport on the grass areas. She was sitting under the tree with her head buried in her knees. She was still sobbing. Pirika shot up her head when she recognized that some one else's presence was there. She immediately knew who it was so she forced herself not to look at him. Ren walked towards her and knelt down. He cupped her chin so that she will be facing him. Pirika was still sobbing.

Ren flashed Pirika his one in a million smile. "Where have you been? I was looking for you?"

Ren suddenly hugged her tight. Pirika was taken aback by his sudden actions. "You're right. I have realized that I don't want to be your friend as well." Ren whispered. Pirika closed her eyes thinking that she did the wrong thing admitting to her best friend her feelings for him.

"But you know what? I just don't want to be friends with you. I want to be the person who'll you share your life with. I want to stay with you." Ren said enveloping her in a much tighter hug.

"Ren," Pirika muttered. Pirika pulled away from the hug. She looked right to his eyes looking for any sign of a joke but all she can see is honesty and love.

"I love you." He said before Pirika could say any thing. He captured her lips kissing her passionately. It was a chaste kiss with all honesty and full of love. Ren felt that her cheeks are wet maybe because of the tears falling on her beautiful face. He pulled away and wiped the tears on her cheeks with his fingers. She blushed a deep shade of red.

"Ren, d- do you really came back for me?" Pirika asked suddenly. "Yes, and I'll be always coming back for you no matter what happened." Ren replied.

"I love you, Ren" Pirika smiled at him and embraced him. She pulled away. "I'm thankful that brother allowed me to find you. He's also here you know. He even accompanied me." Pirika told Ren.

"Really, well I guess he will already approve me if I ask you to marry me right?" Ren smirked. Pirika blushed at his statement. "I guess so." They looked at each other and smiled and suddenly bursting into laughter.

"Let's go now?" Pirika asked.

"Of course I can't wait to tell your brother." Pirika smiled.

_Right now, we maybe more than friends, but still, we are still best friends and forever we will always be no matter what the future have for us. I really love you._ Pirika thought.

- the end-


End file.
